Long Surpressed Feelings
by gaywarcraftxxx
Summary: Thrall has a dream about Garrosh. One that leaves him thinking for sure. One shot. Sex between two men.


If you are not 18 years of age or above that please turn back now. This story contains sex between two men. If you are homophobic in any way go away now. I do not own World of Warcraft, Warcraft or any other games affiliated. Blizzard does, not me. For those of you who reading understand this is my first story and I may have some kinks to work out. I hope you enjoy the story. One shot. Takes place between 5.1 and 5.2

Long Surpressed Feelings

Thrall was very troubled about his dream last night. Or was it a nightmare. He was not certain all he knew was he kind of liked what he felt afterwards.

Dream

Thrall strode into Grommosh Hold angrily. He stamped in loudly making his presence known.

"Garrosh!" he shouted.

"Thrall? What brings you back to Orgrimmar?" Garrosh asked.

Thrall grabbed Garrosh's arm.

"Why are you tainting Pandaria with your war?" Thrall demanded.

"I am only taking what is ours. What is mine! Pandaria holds matertials we could all use. And by all I mean the Horde!" Garrosh retorted.

"Pandaria is not ours. It's the Pandarens land. Let them have it"

"Never! I am not just going to sit back and let them walk on something I want. Like I let Aggra take one of the other things I want." Garrosh muttered to Thrall.

"What? What did Aggra take from you?"

"Thrall I have been accused countless times that I have no heart. That I could not know the meaning of love. Well I do know the meaning of love."

"Garrosh, have you met someone?" Thrall asked surprised.

"We met a long time ago, and still talk to this day."

"Who is she?"

Garrosh let out a small grunt.

"Thrall can I trust you to keep a secret?" asked Garrosh.

"Of course you can tell me anything."

Thrall and Garrosh were practically brothers, and therefore they told each other everything. Thrall even trusted Garrosh with the information of how he lost his virginity to a human whore. But Garrosh never told Thrall of him losing his virginity.

"Thrall, the reason I have been acting like a tyrant lately is because, well, I have come to the terms that I am gay." Garrosh whispered to Thrall..

"Oh, I never thought... Well either way gay or straight I am happy you have found who you are." Thrall said.

Thrall offered Garrosh an embrace and Garrosh accepted the gesture. Thrall noticed Garrosh was almost clinging to Thrall.

"Well, now tell me, who's the lucky man?" Thrall winked.

"Like I said we've known each other for a long time-"

"Is it General Nazgrim? I would have never thought that was why he was so loyal to you-"

"No! It is not Nazgrim." Garrosh interupted.

"Oh, well, who is it?"

"You, you blubbering oaf!" Garrosh yelled.

Thrall stood shocked. He had to admit that when he was younger, nothing but 16, and just accepting Doomhammer, he had these thoughts for Garrosh, but then he met the human whore and he knew he was straight. He was straight, right?

"Garrosh, listen, I love you, but not in that way. As a brother. As an equal. But I'm with Aggra and we have the child coming-" Thrall was cut off by Garrosh tackling him.

"Garrosh what the hell?"

"Just shut up and let me do this." He then put his lips on Thralls.

Thrall sat there at first shocked, but then he decided to kiss back.

A little kiss wouldn't hurt would it?

Then Garrosh grabbed Thralls manhood through his robe.

"Oh no, Garrosh no we can't do this." But he was pinned on the ground. Garrosh was much larger then Thrall and had the upper hand.

"We are doing this. Now!" Garrosh roared.

Garrosh quickly removed Thralls robe. Thralls dick was popping out of his loincloth. Garrosh ripped the loincloth out of the way to reveal Thralls soft 8 inch dick. Garrosh then quickly plunged his mouth on Thralls cock.

Thrall couldn't help but moan. It feels so good he thought. Thralls dick began to get larger until it reached its full 13 inch potential. No girl has ever given me a better blowjob, not even Aggra. Garrosh slurped away with shocking grace. Thrall was suprised how gentle the orc could become. Thralls balls started to get tight and thats when Garrosh started to suck on them.

"Ahhh... Garrosh don't stop." Thrall begged.

Garrosh grunted and went back to this time feriously bobbing on Thralls rod.

Thrall started panting heavily.

"Garrosh, I'm gonna cum!" Thrall stated loudly with grunts.

Garrosh bobbed faster, and faster, and then finally Thrall came right in Garrosh's mouth.

"Alright my turn! Throne! Now! Bend over!" ordered Garrosh.

Thrall didn't want to dissapoint Garrosh so he did what he was told. Garrosh came over and undid his armor. Thrall was impressed by the bulge underneath the loincloth. When Garrosh removed it Thrall was shocked. Garrosh was at 11 inches and still growing. He must have just started to get hard.

"If you do not mind me asking Garrosh, how big are you soft." asked Thrall a little shyly.

"10 inches. Now suck!" And with that Thralls head was on Garroshs dick.

Within seconds Garrosh was at full mast. Thrall was surprised at the large 16 inch dick in front of him. Yet somehow he was able to take all of it in his mouth.

"Alright now that I'm hard, bend over and show me that hole!" Garrosh demanded.

Garrosh started thinking that maybe he should go grab a pig's skin from the desk nearby. But then he thought, No! I want to make love to Thrall the right way.

When Garrosh snapped back Thrall was bent over, hole revealed.

"I know you want to fuck me, and to tell you the truth I want you to fuck me to." said Thrall.

"I love you Thrall."

"I love you to, Garrosh."

And with that Garrosh eased himself inside Thrall.

"Ahhh... god now I know how Aggra felt." said Thrall.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you!" yelled Garrosh.

By that time Garrosh was all the way in Thrall. It was official. Garrosh was about to lose his virginity to the man he loved. And Thrall loved him back.

Garrosh started to thrust into Thrall slowly, and then picking up speed.

Five minutes later and all you could here was loud grunts and moans, and screams of love. If you looked in you would see Garrosh sitting on his throne, Thrall bouncing on his large dick.

Thrall couldn't believe that he was getting fucked by Garrosh right now.

I never pictured myself here, Garrosh's manhood penetrating my ass.

Garrosh was moaning loudly now and Thrall knew he was near.

"Thrall, it's almost time." Garrosh announced.

"Cum inside me Garrosh, it doesn't bother me. Make me yours." Thrall responded.

And with that Garrosh rammed his 16 inch dick up into Thrall's ass.

He used his strength as a warrior to fuck him harder, and harder, and harder, until Garrosh unknowingly gained the title of the most powerful fucker.

"I'm gonna cum Thrall!" Garrosh shouted.

"Cum for me Garrosh! Make me yours!" Thrall screamed.

And with that Garrosh shot a total of 17 powerful loads into Thrall, it overflowed onto Garrosh's cock and thighs.

Thrall waited for a whole 10 minutes to catch his energy and then slid off of Garrosh. He then started to get on his knees, and he licked up Garrosh's cum. They both then collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Garrosh did we just have sex?" asked Thrall

"Yes Thrall." responded Garrosh.

"And I liked it?"

" I don't know. You tell me." Garrosh replied slyly.

" I did. I enjoyed it very much."

And thats when Thrall pulled Garrosh in for a kiss.

"I love you Garrosh"

"I love you to, Thrall."

Reality

Thrall snapped back into reality and realized he was standing in front of Grommosh Hold. Not only that he had a raging hard-on.

That's when Thrall marched in, slammed the door and went to Garrosh.

"Thrall what are you doing he-" and he was cut off by Thrall tackling him.

And after that it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

What did you think? Please leave me comments and let me know if you want a sequel, like with Aggra and the baby on the way. I don't think I did that good for a first time story. But oh well plz leave me comments. Thanks!


End file.
